The invention is generally related to store fixtures, and more particularly to a distribution system and method of distributing electrical power and/or signals to store fixtures.
Virtually all retail and other stores display some type of product for sale on various fixtures and shelves. Many stores employ display fixtures that require electricity at the display to operate display lighting or to provide power for some other display feature or to provide power for operating actual product samples that are displayed. For example, electronic stores and store departments typically display a wide variety of televisions, stereo equipment, computers, electronic games, and the like that are operable by consumers. Power must thus be available at the fixture for the displayed items.
More modern technological products often require additional electronic signals in various forms such as digital, fiber optic converted, microwave, and/or other types of signals to operate. Such signals must also be available at the display fixture if the product is to be operable by a consumer at the fixture. Technology is constantly changing. Also, the sheer number of available products and options increases all the time.
Most stores, especially larger, multi-product or department stores, are constructed having a concrete slab floor. The store is typically equipped with floor mounted and routed power and signal distribution grids. These grids are typically fixed and cannot be altered once the store is built. A particular section of the store is selected and design to accommodate a number of electronic equipment and product displays. However, these store sections do not offer any flexibility to permit incorporating new technologies within the store environment. These store sections also do not easily accommodate re-arranging and altering the store environment.
It is common to alter and rearrange part or all of a store environment to accommodate new fashions, new products, simple product turn-over, seasonal items, design and style updates, consumer taste, and the like. However, the areas of the store having fixed, floor provided power and signal distribution grids cannot be easily updated, altered, or changed. Unfortunately, it is therefore common to route extension cords from the fixed junction boxes to the newly designated product display areas, as needed. This practice can result in an unwieldy tangle of wires and cable, an unsightly and perhaps unsafe store environment, and an often illegal power and signal distribution system. Alternatively, it is also common to leave as is the electronics product areas in the store, though a new or updated configuration for these areas may be desired or needed.